LED is an environment-friendly and reliable light source owing to its luminous efficiency, low power consumption, long service life and safety, and is widely used in various fields of display illumination. An LED chip must use a lens for light distribution in general.
The existing LED lens is mostly a rotationally symmetrical circular lens, which presents a circular light spot. This circular lens has only one dimension of freedom in light distribution. And some of the producers produce an oval lens by performing unequally proportional stretching and compression on an outer surface and a cavity surface of the circular lens in the two horizontal directions x, y. This simple change in the two dimensions on the horizontal plane has limited control of light and not high enough degree of freedom in light control, and the design of the formed light spot is limited.